Matamu Duniamu
by TheCalvaroGirl
Summary: Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah.Judul penelitiannya "Pengaruh Televisi Terhadap Kondisi Fisik dan Psikis Individu Dipantau dari Pilihan Tayangan". Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.
1. Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

** Fic ini asli punya Author**

**Pairing : Non-pairing**

**Warning : Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud _menjelek-jelekkan_ suatu karakter. Sifat-sifat karakter yang saya tulis dalam fic ini berdasar pada apa yang tergambar dalam manga aslinya.**

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah. Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.**

Ichigo duduk di sebuah sofa yang berada di dalam markas divisi sepuluh. Sebuah buku catatan tergemggam di tangannya. Ichigo memandang buku catatannya sejenak. Di dalamnya tertulis dengan huruf kapital "Pengaruh Televisi Terhadap Kondisi Fisik dan Psikis Individu Dipantau dari Pilihan Tayangan". Diambilnya pena yang semula berada di saku bajunya dan mulai menulis sesuatu.

_Subyek : Hitsugaya Toushiro_

_ Kapten Divisi 10_

"Apa maksud kedatanganmu Ichigo?" Hitsugaya Toushiro memandang kelakuan Ichigo dengan muka masam.

"Aku cuma ingin mencari data untuk tugas sekolahku. Untuk itu aku ingin melakukan sedikit wawancara denganmu." Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang ke arah Hitsugaya dengan pandangan sedikit ragu.

"Aku menolak!" ucap Hitsugaya dengan ketus.

"Ayolah cuma sedikit pertanyaan. Yamamoto Sou-taicho juga sudah memberi ijin."

"Baiklah, cuma sedikit pertanyaan."

"Oke, langsung ke pertanyaan utama, apa acara televisi favoritmu dan apa alasanmu memilih acara itu?"

"Aku suka siaran berita. Itu menambah pengetahuan dan wawasan. Dan sudah seharusnya para Shinigami diwajibkan menonton berita karena itu membuat mereka berpikir secara rasional," jelas Hitsugaya dengan gamblang. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Hitsugaya. Dia menuliskan jawaban itu kedalam buku catatannya.

_Acara Favorit : Siaran berita._

"Apa menurutmu siaran berita dapat membuat Shinigami berpikir secara dewasa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Kejadian sehari-hari dapat membantu kita merefleksi diri sehingga kita semakin mawas diri dalam bertindak di kemudian hari." Hitsugaya terdengar yakin akan kesimpulannya.

"Oh," sahut Ichigo. _Bocah ini memeng terlihat terlalu dewasa dibandingkan umurnya, _pikir Ichigo. Diangkatnya pena dan kembali menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

_Siaran berita dapat membuat seseorang berpikiran dewasa meski dia masih anak-anak sekalipun._

"Lalu acara apa yang kau benci?"

"Meskipun aku suka berita tapi aku paling benci dengan berita politik."

Ichigo kembali memandang Hitsugaya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Melihat tingkah para elite politik yang kekanak-kanakan membuat darahku mendidih. Bahkan saking geramnya tubuhku seakan-akan menyusut. Benar-benar kelakuan yang tak pantas. Seharusnya mereka lebih memfokuskan diri dengan tugasnya daripada berdebat tanpa guna!" Hitsugaya melontarkan jawabannya dengan suara yang lantang hingga membuatmya terengah-engah.

"Aku mengerti," sahut Ichigo pendek. Dia menuliskan kesimpulan akhirnya dalam catatan sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi diiringi tatapan jengkel Hitsugaya.

_Berita politik dapat menyebabkan serangan darah tinggi dan gangguan pertumbuhan._

**A/N: Cerita multichap kedua saya! Padahal yang satu belon kelar. Fic yang garing dan ngawur hasil dari pemikiran saya yang rada gila. Bukan berarti saya menyarankan Anda untuk menghindari siaran berita. Bukan! Jangan percaya akan kesimpulan yang saya tulis di fic ini. Jangan khawatir jika Anda penggemar siaran berita. Anda tidak akan mendapat gangguan jantung dan pertumbuhan. Jadi teruslah menonton berita untuk memperluas wawasan Anda!**


	2. Unohana Retsu

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

**Fic ini asli punya Author**

**Pairing : Non-pairing**

**Warning : Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud **_**menjelek-jelekkan**_** suatu karakter. Sifat-sifat karakter yang saya tulis dalam fic ini berdasar pada apa yang tergambar dalam manga aslinya.**

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah. Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.**

Ichigo terpana melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya memerah, mulutnya menganga dan matanya terbelalak. Sesaat ia memalingkan muka. Unohana Retsu tersenyum memandang raut muka Ichigo.

"Kenapa Ichigo? Bukankah kamu bertanya apa tontonan favoritku?"

"Ta-tapi kapten, bukan berarti harus diperlihatkan langsung kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Unohana mengerutkan dahi.

"Habis...itu kan..." Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap layar televisi di depannya.

Kapten Unohana menatap layar televisi dan tertawa melihat reaksi Ichigo. Maklum saja, yang diperlihatkan Unohana adalah adegan _hentai_ alias mesum. _Kenapa kapten Unohana bisa dengan santainya memperlihatkan adegan semacam itu?_ batin Ichigo.

"Itu hal normal lho," kata Unohana.

"Normal bagaimana, kapten?" Ichigo sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Unohana.

"Hm...kamu benci hentai Ichigo?"

"E..e..yach...tidak juga..." Muka Ichigo semakin memerah.

"Berarti itu normal, artinya kamu masih punya nafsu badaniah. Nafsu badaniah penting loh untuk melestarikan keturunan kita. Coba kita nggak punya nafsu, pasti kita nggak ingin membuat anak dan pada akhirnya kita bakal punah karena nggak punya keturunan," jelas Unohana.

"Oh, begitu yah." Ichigo segera mencatat hal yang baru diterimanya. "Tapi kapten, kalau yuri dan yaoi kan nggak bisa membuat keturunan, berarti itu nggak normal dong!"

"Tergantung yang nonton. Kalau cewek suka yaoi dan cowok suka yuri, itu juga masih normal. Artinya mereka masih menyukai lawan jenis," kata Unohana lebih lanjut. Ichigo manggut-manggut.

"Yosh, terima kasih banyak, Kapten Unohana." Ichigo cepat-cepat pamit dan meninggalkan divisi 4 diringi tatapan aneh dari Unohana. Begitu berada jauh dari markas divisi 4, Ichigo segera menyibukkan diri dengan mencatat di buku catatannya.

_Semua yang dikatakan Kapten Unohana ada benarnya juga. Tetapi orang yang dengan santainya menjelaskan hal tersebut secara gamblang sebenarnya justru orang yang nggak normal._

Ichigo memandang tulisannya sejenak. _Kalau begitu, Kapten Unohana nggak normal dong. Kalau dia membaca tulisan ini bisa-bisa aku dibunuh!_ batinnya. Ichigo bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan diterimanya bila Unohana mengetahui apa yang ditulisnya. Dimasukkan buku catatannya ke balik bajunya dan bersiap mewawancarai 'korban' berikutnya.

**A/N: Kalau yang ditulis Ichigo itu benar, maka saya adalah orang yang paling nggak normal!!! BTW lanjutan penjelasan dari apa yang dikatakan Unohana : jika cewek suka yuri atau cowok suka yaoi itu artinya mereka punya tanda-tanda yang mengarah ke 'homo' karena doyan melihat teman sejenis? Errr...itu cuma pendapat pribadi saya. Itu semua tergantung pribadi masing-masing. Jangan percaya perkataan orang nggak normal seperti saya.**

**OK akhir kata, saya menunggu riview Anda. Atau punya permintaan tokoh mana yang ingin dimunculkan selanjutnya? Boleh! Tapi jangan kaget akan apa yang saya tulis tentang tokoh favorit Anda!**


	3. Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Byakuya

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

**Fic ini asli punya Author**

**Pairing : Non-pairing**

**Warning : Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud **_**menjelek-jelekkan**_ **suatu karakter. Sifat-sifat karakter yang saya tulis dalam fic ini berdasar pada apa yang tergambar dalam manga aslinya.**

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah. Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.**

Ichigo mengendap-endap di markas divisi 6. Dia membuka pintu geser dan menemukan sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah televisi yang cukup besar, lengkap dengan sound system tercanggih. Disebelahnya terdapat sebuah rak yang berisi buku-buku serta kumpulan album cd dari berbagai artis. Tanpa bertanya pun ichigo tahu bahwa ruangan itu dipakai untuk bersantai bagi taichou dan fuku-taichou divisi 6.

Ichigo bergegas menuju rak yang berisi koleksi cd. Dipilah-pilah cd yang ada.

"Josh Groban? Gee, ini pasti punya Byakuya. Cocok sama sifatnya yang tenang dan pendiam." Ichigo berkomentar sambil melihat cover sebuah cd. Cd-cd selanjutnya dilihatnya sambil lalu.

"Celine Dion, Luciano Pavarotti, weh isinya lagu seriosa semua." Ichigo mengacak-acak tumpukan cd itu. "Apaan nih?" Dia mendapati setumpuk cd yang disembunyikan di belakang cd-cd lainnya.

"The Gazzete, Versailles, Miyavi dan Nightmare? Ini pasti punya Renji," gumam Ichigo. "Heran, ternyata dia suka sama band-band _visual kei_. Yah kalau melihat dandanan Renji yang frontal dengan rambut merah mencolok dan tato ditubuhnya itu, aku maklum sih. _Visual kei_ kan dandanannya juga mencolok."

"Woi sedang apa kau, Strawberry?"

Teriakan Renji mengagetkan Ichigo. Dia menjatuhkan cd yang dipegangnya. "Renji!"

"Dasar! Datang tanpa permisi lalu mengacak-acak ruangan orang lain. Apa sih maumu?" Renji melihat tumpukan cd yang berserakan di sekitar Ichigo dengan geram.

"Ah! Cd kesayanganku! Teganya dirimu menghancurkannya?" Renji berteriak dengan lebaynya. "Celine Dion-ku, malangnya nasibmu karena dijamah oleh jeruk busuk ini!"

"Eh, Album Celine Dion itu punyamu?" Ichigo terperanjat.

"Tentu saja bodoh! Memangnya punya siapa?"

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, ternyata dibalik wajahmu yang sangar terdapat jiwa yang lemah gemulai," kata Ichigo sambil menahan tawa.

"Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan penampilan, Ichigo. Musik yang aku suka itu membuatku tenang dan nyaman. Walaupun aku tidak paham bahasa yang dinyanyikan tetapi aku tetap _enjoy_."

"Hee." Ichigo tercengang. "Tunggu! Kalau koleksi cd seriosa itu milikmu, lalu kumpulan cd _visual kei_ itu milik..."

"Yup, itu punya taichou. Aku sendiri heran."

Renji mendekati Ichigo dan berbisik. "Aku belum pernah melihat dengan mataku sih, tapi gosipnya taichou kadang-kadang _cosplay_ meniru artis kesayangannya loh."

"Hah, yang benar saja." Ichigo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Renji pun tak dapat menahan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba tawa Renji terhenti. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kebiruan. Dengan takutnya ia bersujud memohon ampun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Renji? Sudahlah jangan bersujud. Seharusnya yang meminta maaf itu aku karena telah mengacak-acak cd milikmu."

"Bukan itu," kata Renji dengan lirih. Ia berusaha memberi isyarat pada Ichigo. Ichigo yang kebingungan dengan susah payah berusaha menterjemahkan isyarat Renji.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!"

Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Ichigo meremang. Ia merasakan hawa membunuh yang menusuk dari balik punggungnya. Dengan perlahan dan dengan rasa takut yang sangat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Byakuya yang tengah menghunuskan pedangnya.

"_Chire, _Senbonzakura!"

"GYAAAAA!"

**A/N : Renji itu, menurut saya, sebenarnya orangnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun ia bersikap kasar, tapi ia tetap memperhatikan sahabatnya. Karena itu saya rasa ia cocok dengan lagu-lagu _slow._ Saya sendiri walaupun penggemar musik hard rock, tetapi saya menyukai lagu milik Celine Dion dan Josh Groban.**

**Kalau Byakuya, dalam anime maupun manga diceritakan mempunyai masa kecil yang begitu emosional. Saat dewasa entah kenapa sifat itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi pendiam. Tapi saya rasa, sebenarnya sifatnya semasa kanak-kanak tidak hilang sama sekali. Band _visual kei_ mungkin cocok dengan sifat kanak-kanaknya. * ampun Byakuya-sama! ***


	4. Ukitake Jyuushirou & Kuchiki Rukia

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

** Magic Knight Rayearth punya Clamp**

** Crayon Shinchan punya Yoshito Usui**

** Fic ini asli punya Author**

**Pairing : Non-pairing**

**Warning : Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud **_**menjelek-jelekkan**_** suatu karakter. Sifat-sifat karakter yang saya tulis dalam fic ini berdasar pada apa yang tergambar dalam manga aslinya.**

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah. Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.

* * *

**

"ANIME!"

Ukitake Jyuushirou dan Kuchiki Rukia menjawab bersamaan ketika Ichigo melontarkan pertanyaan tentang tayangan favorit mereka.

"Sudah kuduga," gerutu Ichigo sambil menghela napas.

"Anu, Ukitake-taichou, bukanya anime itu tontonan untuk anak kecil? Kalau Rukia masih mending, tapi kalau seumur taichou..."

"Ye, Ichigo, anime itu tidak terbatas untuk anak kecil saja!" Ukitake menyanggah.

"Iya, banyak kok orang dewasa yang suka anime," timpal Rukia yang tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung Ichigo mengatai ia anak kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja kesannya kekanakan."

"Tapi dengan menonton anime, pikiran kita yang penat jadi lega. Hitung-hitung sebagai obat stres." Ukitake menoleh ke arah Rukia. Rukia mengangguk tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Ukitake.

_Iya sih. Kalau dipikir-pikir taichou yang satu ini selalu cengar-cengir seperti nggak punya beban sama sekali. Kalau Rukia meski sedang suntuk pasti langsung berbinar begitu menyangkut chappy,_ batin Ichigo.

Ichigo meraih buku catatannya dan mulai menulis.

_Orang yang suka menonton anime secara alami akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda khusus, yakni :_

_Ceria, kadang malah suka ketawa-ketiwi sendiri._

_Mata selalu terlihat berbinar._

_Pikirannya kadang-kadang sukar dimengerti._

_Selalu optimis. Kadang malah tidak menggubris pendapat orang lain. _

_Sifatnya kekanak-kanakan._

"Oh iya, kadang-kadang aku suka membandingkan orang-orang dengan tokoh anime loh."

Perkataan spontan Ukitake menarik perhatian Ichigo.

"Hah? Apa maksud taichou?"

"Kyouraku itu mirip sama Shinnosuke dari Crayon Shincan." Ukitake berkata sambil tertawa.

"Oh iya, kalau Hitsugaya-taichou itu mirip guru Cliff dari Magic Knight Raeyarth," timpal Rukia sambil cekikikan. "Sama-sama kecil terus suka darah tinggian."

Ichigo melongo.

_Bisa-bisanya mereka dengan seenaknya membandingkan teman-temannya dengan tokoh anime. Kalau mereka dengar bagaimana yah..._

"Anu, kalau Ukitake -taichou sendiri mirip siapa?" ichigo dengan iseng bertanya.

"Siapa ya? Menurut kamu Ichigo?"

Ichigo nyengir lebar. "Menurutku taichou mirip Hamtaro kalau sedang makan biji bunga matahari!" Ichigo blak-blakan.

"Hah?" Ukitake melongo.

"Kok bisa?"

"Habis Hamtaro kalau sedang makan kelihatan bersemangat! Lucu!" Ichigo terkekeh.

"Ho, jadi aku lucu?" Ukitake merona.

"He, jangan-jangan Ichigo suka sama taichou," kata Rukia. "Habis jarang-jarang seorang cowok mengatakan cowok lainnya lucu."

"Eh, tapi kalau sesama cowok..." Muka Ukitake semakin merah.

"WOII! APA YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN! Aku masih normal tahu!" Ichigo berteriak dengan muka merah padam.

Ukitake dan Rukia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kami cuma bercanda, Ichigo."

* * *

**A/N : Adakah diantara kalian yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti tertulis di atas?**

**Author punya semua. Hahaha!**

**Ngomong-ngomong author pernah baca situs apaan gitu (author udah lupa). Di situ Ukitake digambarkan seperti hamster yang sedang makan biji bungan matahari. Lucu banget!**

**Maaf kalau author terlalu lama update. Habis idenya lagi seret. Jangan lupa riview ya!**


	5. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Kubo Tite**

**Fic ini asli punya Author**

**Pairing : Non-pairing**

**Warning : Saya sama sekali tidak bermaksud **_**menjelek-jelekkan**_ **suatu karakter. Sifat-sifat karakter yang saya tulis dalam fic ini berdasar pada apa yang tergambar dalam manga aslinya.**

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat tugas penelitian sebagai syarat kelulusan sekolah. Dia memutuskan akan mengumpulkan data dari para Shinigami di Soul Society.

* * *

**

"Maaf, saat ini Sou-taichou tidak bisa diganggu!"

Sasakibe Chojiro menghentikan langkah Ichigo di depan pintu utama markas divisi satu.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada rapat. Aku sudah memastikannya ke taichou yang lain. Yamamoto-taicou pasti punya waktu luang kan?" Ichigo tetap ngotot ingin memasuki ruang kerja Sang Komandan Gotei 13.

"Tetap tidak bisa! Sesuai perintah taichou, aku akan menghentikan siapa saja yang akan mengganggu kegiatan taichou," kata Sasakibe fuku-taichou dengan tegas. Ia mengibaskan telapak tangannya pertanda menyuruh Ichigo pergi.

"Cih! Masa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sou-taichou." Sambil bersungut-sungut Ichigo meninggalkan Sasakibe yang tetap setia menjaga pintu utama.

Tapi bukan Ichigo namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Dari pintu utama ia berputar menuju bagian belakang markas. Dari situ ia menemukan sebuah jendela yang tampaknya tak terkunci. Dengan mudahnya ia masuk dan menyelinap ke lorong di dalam divisi satu.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal mencari ruang kerja Yamamoto Sou-taichou." Ichigo celingukan. "Tapi ada di mana? Ah, sebaiknya aku bertanya saja."

Ia mendekati seorang shinigami anggota divisi satu yang kebetulan lewat.

"Anu, ruang kerja Yamamoto Sou-taichou di mana yah?"

Sang Shinigami menaikkan satu alisnya. "Masa kau tak tahu? Dari sini lurus lalu belok kiri lalu lurus lagi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo dengan penuh selidik. "Aku tak pernah melihatmu? Siapa kamu?"

Dahi Ichigo mengalirkan keringat dingin. "Eee, anu, aku..."

"Oh, aku tahu, kamu pasti anggota baru kan?" kata Si Shinigami dengan sok tahu.

"Oh, err, yah begitulah." Ichigo meringis.

"Lain kali hapalkan denah markas kita. Kan tidak lucu kalau tersesat di markas kita sendiri."

"Iya, maaf." Ichigo beranjak menjauhi Sang Shinigami.

"Eh, iya, ada pemberitahuan dari fuku-taichou. Katanya hati-hati dengan seorang Shinigami yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia sudah membuat markas lain gempar. Kuchiki-taichou bahkan memberi pengumuman berhadiah bagi yang bisa menangkap Ichigo hidup-hidup."

Ichigo menelan ludah. _Pasti gara-gara kejadian yang lalu_, batinnya.

Ia ingat, karena aksinya mengacak-acak ruang rekreasi markas divisi enam, Byakuya menebarkan bunga sakura dari zanpakutounya dan mengakibatkan sebagian markas divisi enam hancur. Alhasil separuh dari anggota divisi enam masuk rumah sakit dan sementara markas mereka tidak dapat dipergunakan. (Baca chapter 3)

"Begitukah? Baik, aku akan hati-hati." Ichigo berlari secepat kilat menjauh dari Si Shinigami Bodoh yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian Ichigo mendapati sebuah ruangan tertutup yang diyakininya sebagai kantor Yamamoto Sou-taichou. Setelah memastikan tak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya, tangannya menggapai _handle_ pintu dan mengintip ke dalam.

Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sebuah televisi layar datar jumbo yang menampilkan seorang instruktur senam aerobik sedang memperagakan gerakan-gerakan senam. Hal selanjutnya yang membuatnya terkejut adalah Yamamoto Sou-taichou yang mengenakan pakaian ketat dan mengikuti gerakan Sang Instruktur dengan semangat. Ichigo berusaha menahan tawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Pantas saja Sou-taichou tidak mau diganggu. Siapapun pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan ini. Apa jadinya kalau seluruh Seireitei tahu kalau Sou-taichou penggemar senam aerobik?"

Karena terlalu lama menahan tawa, tanpa sengaja Ichigo mendorong pintu yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengintip hingga terbuka lebar. Yamamoto Sou-taichou yang sedang asyik bersenam-ria menoleh. Dengan muka merah padam karena malu, dihunusnya zanpakutou miliknya.

"Banshou issai kaijin to nase, Ryujjin Jakka!"

Dengan satu sapuan pedang, semburan api disusul ledakan menggelegar di udara. Sasakibe fuku-taichou yang sedang berjaga di pintu utama segera berlari menuju ruang kantor Yamamoto.

Tak berapa lama, beberapa shinigami menggotong tandu berisi Ichigo yang mengalami luka bakar tingkat empat di sekujur tubuhnya. Sedang yang lain berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar di markas divisi satu.

"Makanya, aku bilang jangan ganggu Yamamoto-taichou, Ichigo," kata Sasakibe sambil menghela napas.

**A/N: Sekarang kalian tahu bagaimana badan Yamamoto tetap berotot meski sudah tua. Ngomong-ngomong_ shikai command_-nya Yamamoto benar nggak ya?  
**

**Request masih diterima. Tapi tunggu ya, antri yang sabar. Ocree! Riview ya!**


End file.
